To Catch a Thief
by kipurrz
Summary: Captain Hudson and the crew of SeaQuest are taking a much needed shore leave when the local authorities enlist their help. Can the crew help stop a smuggler's ring and save a young woman's life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from the SeaQuest are property of their owner and studio. The rest are original creations of my own making.

Year: 2028

Location: Some island in the Pacific Ocean

Inside the laboratory of Human Genetic Advancement, two very bored workers attempted to finish up their latest test trials. Another day in the life of lab techs.

"Well, Hugh, test subject Number 18 is coming along nicely," stated Breanna, her eyes trained on the screen in front of her.

"Number 18? The female who thought wouldn't survive?"

"Yes. She is displaying wide-band telepathy and telekinesis. Also in her left cerebellum she is showing massive neural activity and energy output. But what it is for I don't know," Breanna replied frowning.

A thunderous crash, followed by a loud bang, startled the two techs. Hugh came to his feet. "What the..."

Suddenly the room was filled with armed men all in black. "Who do you think you are? Get out!" Breanna screeched as she grabbed a book and threw it at the nearest intruder. Calmly he dodged the object, raised his gun and shot her in the head.

The sickening thud of her body hitting the floor, froze Hugh in his spot, mouth hanging open in shock. "Wh, wha, what do you want?" Hugh had never stammered before but fear was twisting his tongue. He had finally placed the insignia on the invaders' uniforms. It was the sign of Deon International.

"All we want," a voice repeated from behind the ring of solidiers, "is test subject Number 18."

"Oh my god! You're, you're..." Hugh's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. I'm President Bourne and you know my associate Deon of Deon International." Bourne looked bored as he stared at the underling. "Now, my good man, if you would tell us where she is in this building, we will take her and be on our merry way."

"I can't. She's top secret and," Hugh paused, gulped and then continued slowly when a gun was placed against his temple. "She's not mine to give away even to high officials such as yourself sir!"

"My good man, apparently you don't know very much about us." President Bourne and Deon walked toward Hugh, forcing him to back into the wall of bodies. 'When we want something," Bourne bared his teeth in an evil grin, "we get it. Now for the last time. Where is she?"

Hugh mutely shook his head in denial. Deon nodded his head and the gun was fired. Death was instant as Hugh's eyes rolled back in his head and his lifeless body crashed to the floor. In the silence that followed, a loud crash and screech of equipment being knocked over filled the air.

Bourne started shouting orders but his words were drowned out by the wail of the word, "Noooooooooooo!" that continued nonstop. The room broke out into panic when the floor beneath their feet began to buck and heave, lights exploded overhead and the room was pitched into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Year: 2033

Location: Mediterranean Sea, off the coast of Barcelona, Spain

Captain Oliver Hudson stood next to his seat on the bridge of the SeaQuest and pondered the new mission they had just been handed from the UEO. Though normally they wouldn't police a city, some political maneuvering on the part of Spain's President had resulted in the ship being sent to Barcelona to help with a local problem. The local problem had major repercussions and for that one reason, Hudson and his crew were to assist the Spanish police in the capture of the criminals. Sighing, he knew that the new orders were not going to be popular. Under the guise of "shore leave," he would have his crew investigate any and all leads. Clearing his throat he addressed the crew. "I have an announcement to make. We are going to take shore leave in beautiful Barcelona, Spain. Trying not to get too romanticized by the beautiful locals." He paused to let the chuckles die down. "We will be getting some repairs so check with your department heads to know when you will have to assist. That is all."

Hudson turned to Commander Johnathan Ford, his right hand man and second-in-command. "Unfortunately Commander I need you, Piccolo, Brody, Henderson, Dagwood, O'Neil, Fredericks, and Wolenczak to come with me."

"What?" Ensign Lucas Wolenczak couldn't believe his ears. No shore leave? What had he done wrong to earn that punishment?

Hudson knew what they all had to be thinking. "I know it's not fair, Ensign." He looked at Lucas. "But in this world, nothing is fair." Ignoring the groans, he continued briskly. "Now I suggest you all make your way to the launch bay and I will brief you en route." Turning smartly on his heel, he headed for a shuttle.

Once they were all aboard, Lonnie Henderson slid into the pilot seat. Expertly she guided the shuttle from the launch bay. It would take fifteen minutes to get to the surface and to the docking bay. She, like everyone else, was curious as to what they would be doing.

"All right people," Hudson stood up to survey his crew. "Here's the deal. We have been brought in to help the local police stop a smuggling ring that is upsetting the locals and causing tourism to decline. And since tourism is the bread and butter of this city we need to solve this case pronto. I know this isn't one of our typical assignments but I chose the group of you for your skills and your speed in resolving issues. We will be going in teams: Wolenczak and Ford are team blue; Fredericks and Brody are team red; Dagwood, Henderson are team yellow. Team green will be Piccolo and myself. O'Neil you will stay and monitor all communications from us and the Spanish channels. I need to know what the city knows. All weapons set on stun. We want to detain and question. Let's go see if the fish are biting.

They were met up top by the Chief of Police, Andre Muniz. "It was good of you Captain Hudson, to help us with our little problem." He shook all their hands and gestured for them to follow him.

"The pleasure is all mine. My crew needed a break any way," Hudson replied, his eyes already scanning the crowds, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"What information do you have for us to work with?" Commander Ford cut in smoothly. He was anxious to get this case solved so that he might actually enjoy the shore leave.

"Yes of course. We do know now, that all the thieves are under 21. We were looking for adults but when that didn't pan out we received an anonymous tip to look at those under 21. It makes perfect sense. Most of them would not have criminal records that we could access. We assume that whoever is controlling them is an adult. Possibly more than one. We are confident that with your help we will close this case swiftly."

"I have a question. Do you," Lucas began but was interrupted by angry shouting and the sound of a woman sobbing. The group turned as one toward the sound.

Location: Barcelona Slums

"Come on Billy, let's go. You know Papa does not like for us to be late. The crowds are already out. Pedro, Jose, c'mon, vamos! We got streets 3 to 6. Billy take 4, Paul get 5, Joe you get 3 and I'll take 6. Remember, get big loot. Papa will skin us alive if we don't have a big haul today." Jasmine Ortiguez looked at her comrades and smiled. They were all the family she had beside Papa. The four teenagers scattered as they each went down a different side alley to get to the streets they were to work.

Jasmine stopped to pull her auburn hair up into a bun and stuffed a well worn cap on. She wore baggy clothes which helped to conceal her gender. She was whistling as she headed toward the center of the city. She had taken street 6 because it allowed her to get near the market square where all the vendors were. She had a weakness for things she couldn't have and Billy warned her that it would get her in trouble one day but as usual she chose to ignore his warning. She stealthily drifted through the crowds until she had picked out her mark. The couple was oblivious and that suited her purpose just fine. She was closing in on them when she was distracted by the belt stall. If there was one weakness Jasmine had it was belts. She loved them in all shapes, sizes and colors. She had a private stash hidden away that she looked at and dreamed about some place other than Barcelona. Moving closer she accidentally dislodged a woman's purse who was standing near her. Mumbling a "sorry," Jasmine spotted the purse and bent to pick it up. The couple had already moved to another stall.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Jasmine called, hurrying over to the woman. She tried to hand the purse to the woman.

"Thief!" the elderly woman screeched as she yanked her purse from Jasmine's hands.

Before Jasmine could protest her innocence, the woman's husband grabbed her by the arm and violently swung her around toward him. "Policia, policia!" He shouted, wildly looking about. When he spotted Captain Hudson her unceremoniously dragged a struggling Jasmine toward the one person who looked like an officer. His wife walked behind still screeching at the top of her lungs about the thief.

People had stopped shopping and were glaring at the couple and their captive. "Let me go!" Jasmine yelped, trying and failing to release the man's bruising grip on her arm. The man finally got to the spot where Hudson and Andres stood.

"Ugh is he dirty," Brody whispered to Ford as the couple and the thief stopped before them. "I wondered when he last took a bath." Ford shook his head. Trust Brody to think of something like that at a time like this.

Roughly the man shoved Jasmine forward so that she was trapped between the couple and Hudson's group. He loudly demanded once again that the police take her into custody.

Hudson stood silently through the man's tirade. He was watching the boy in front of him. He blinked and took a second closer look when the teen glanced up. This wasn't a boy but a girl! A very frightened one which was even more interesting.

"...So you see, sir," the man's nasal voice interrupted Hudson's thoughts. "The child is guilty of trying to steal from my wife."

Hudson looked at the girl and then at the complaining man. "I think, my good sir,"

"I think," rumbled a deep baritone voice behind the group. "That you'd better let MY daughter go. She wasn't trying to steal the woman's purse. On the contrary, she was trying to get your attention to return the purse you had dropped."

All involved were staring at the six feet six giant, muscular man whose body language spoke of barely suppressed annoyance and rage.

Andre, not intimated at all, glared at the newcomer. "And who are you, senor?"

"I am Pedro Ortiguez and my daughter knows better than to steal from others."

Jasmine, through all the commotion, had been awaiting her fate when she had first spotted her father rapidly approaching. A moment of panic had choked her throat. He looked pissed and that meant she was going to suffer later. She was trying to figure out what to do when he arrived and taken the decision out of her hands by being confrontation with the policia and the strangers. Obediently she remained silent until her father had finished speaking. At his pointed look she eagerly interjected, "No, papa. I wouldn't steal from anyone. I was looking at the belts when I bumped into the woman and knocked her purse off her shoulder. I'm sorry that this has caused so much trouble. I only wanted to to give it back." Jasmine considered shedding a few tears but refrained from doing so. She doubted it would do her any good.

Captain Hudson's attention was diverted when Brody gasped. He threw the lieutenant a look. He didn't miss the whispered comment to Commander Ford. "That's a girl?"

Ford rolled his eyes. "I guess he, or rather, she is."

Hudson turned back to the situation at hand. Andres glanced at Hudson and nodded. Hudson took control. "I think in the face of such OVERWHELMING evidence and apology that the girl is free to go. I'm sure we will not have to repeat this experience?" The heat of his stare fell on the girl before him.

Jasmine shivered but answered, "No senor, we will not repeat this moment."

In the silence, Pedro made a great show of taking Jasmine's arm and leading her from the stunned group.

"Well," huffed the old man. "If this is what justice is coming to, then I think we need some "real men" to do the job. Come darling, let's leave the POLICE to their fake jobs." Tossing her purse on her shoulder, the woman glared at Hudson before flouncing after her already departing husband.

"Well that went well," Lucas muttered sarcastically.

"Captain, I don't understand. Why did you let her go?" Ford waited for Hudson's answer.

"Because, Commander, I have a hunch that the girl will lead us to our prey. Locking her up would have made them suspicious. As it is, they're probably become wary now. I prefer to keep them that way. Brody,"

"Sir?" Brody straightened and looked at Hudson.

"I want you to keep an eye on our young friend. She should be up and about tomorrow. Now, Andres, if you'll show us to your office so that we can see what you've compiled on this case so far."

"Most certainly. Come." Smiling, Andres led them deeper into the city.


End file.
